Vignette : Allegiances
by Gibay
Summary: What this episode didn't say


**Vignette : The Allegiances**

**Mingo**

"**Daniel, if all goes well, those that you love will still be **

**alive on the night of the full moon."**

I have had my heart pulled since I sat at the council of chiefs. I heard the truth about the white invaders, of the land, our land, growing smaller, being overtaken by the white men. But I know, and it is the worst part of it. I know the legion of white men who live overseas, for I lived there, I saw them. I was once one of them.

Daniel is my brother, his family like mine. I have been imprisoned so as not to face the temptation to choose. I am free as Daniel has freed me. I will make sure his family is safe. It is the last action I can endeavor in my life. The last gesture. Not betraying either side, making sure his family lives on.

**Daniel**

"**And you _still_ can't tell me?"**

Mingo spoke of his death, of his lack of hope. I saw him guarded by his friends, I heard his voice telling me to go away. I fought his friends, I knew he didn't want them hurt. I asked him questions. He would not tell me. I respect the man he is, I respect his conviction. I trust in his friendship and in his honor. I know the choice he made, I have the highest admiration for his strength, for his beliefs. He won't tell me, and I will have to find elsewhere the answers; I will respect the boundary of our friendship. But what is troubling you so, my friend? Will I be able to help you ?

**Mingo**

"**But you know I would never betray our people"**

I have had my heart pulled since I sat at the council of chiefs. I offered my life. I offered to stay behind, a prisoner. But when I agreed to report to my chief, Chief Quonab, to return to my tribe, it was because I made the choice in my soul.

Once Chief Quonab made his decision, once he said the Cherokee, my people, would fight the white, I knew my pulled heart was broken. But I would fight with the Cherokee, I would wear the war paint, I would load my rifle and aim it at the people I broke bread with many times.

I would never betray my people. I could not. I made that choice long ago. For I am Mingo. Cherokee.

**Daniel**

"**He's built a strong bridge between us. I hope that bridge remains."**

Chief Quonab told me never to look for Mingo. He said Mingo disgraced the Cherokee.

I have a hard time with this. My friend is a man of honor, he is proud of being Cherokee above all. He has learned to live with the white heritage of his blood, the knowledge learned in England and yet to be happy in the lifestyle of the Cherokee people. The man that he became has been at my side, and the side of the Cherokee and has helped to bring peace constantly between the two worlds. How could Mingo attend a council of chiefs, for he was sent as a man of honor amongst the Cherokee, and suddenly be a different person?

I do not believe this. I fear for him. I fear for our established peace. Yes, I fear for my friend.

**Mingo**

"**When next I face Daniel Boone, it will be to kill or be killed**"

I have had my heart pulled since I sat at the council of chiefs. My mind, my heart, my soul, my heritage all that I am is being stretched. I am Cherokee. There is to be war. I will not betray my choice, my life, and I will wear the paint. My friend is to become my enemy for the color of his skin. His kin and his friends are now to be my enemy. When next I face him, my heart will cry to the Creator. My soul will scream in raging pain. My mind will allow my arm to aim the rifle. When next I see my friend, one of us will die. He would not allow anyone else to aim at me, just as no one but I will aim at him. May his God, may my Creator, save our souls. When next I face Daniel Boone, it will be to kill or be killed.

**Daniel**

"**That was quite a fistful you handed me back there"**

The runners have been sent. Chief Quobab has shaken my hand in peace. Mingo's friends have rejoiced in his well being and in the knowledge he never betrayed them. I am proud of being his friend. Peace has been rekindled, stronger than ever I believe. For there will be a new council of chiefs, and Mingo will attend it again.

I asked him to come fishing with us today, for he leaves tomorrow. There is something I want to ask him. Israel is safe on the river, his canoe tied securely. Mingo is proud, strong, honest. His values toward his people, are like mine.

I want to ask him about the trick he played on me, pretending an enemy was approaching, then knocking me out, so he could go and take my family to a place of safety knowing, as Mingo would know, that I would also follow. I might get to ask him.

The canoe got loose. And Mingo saw it first, he is concerned for my son's safety. I know this. And I need this. So I might get to ask him.

I want to ask of my family and of Mingo a hard pact. For war might raise its ugly head yet again in our lives. What Mingo knows, I know. There are far more white men in the old world and they will come here to the new land. The Indians' land will always be threatened, as will their lifestyle. We both know this. We can try to keep it from damaging the Cherokee (-lifestyle) as long as possible. But it may come to pass that war will come again and that nothing will stop it.

The Cherokee have their pride and their need and always will.

I need to ask Mingo to always remain true to his Cherokee blood, not to have his heart split in two if such events are repeated. But the one thing I would ask of him would be for him to adopt my family if the Cherokee were to win. He would have that right, according to his custom. It would ease both our pain at facing one another. I need to ask Rebecca and Israel to survive such a war, by trusting in Mingo, even if he ever was the one to kill me.

**Mingo**

"**I wish I were not. I wish I knew nothing of all this. **

**Now whichever way I turn, I destroy myself."**

I have had my heart pulled since I sat at the council of chiefs. Would ignorance of those events, of those decisions be a blessing? Would my sanity be safe? I spoke quickly. I spoke from the soul. I admitted out loud during a council where whites are not allowed what is buried deep. I am troubled by this white heritage of mine. Yes, whatever lies ahead of me will destroy me.

**Daniel**

"**What you're trying to say is if there is a plot **

**against me, maybe Mingo found out about it, tried to stop it **

**and got himself into trouble."**

I could not believe in Mingo's disgrace. There is no way he would betray his own people by words or actions. So that would mean there is something aimed at my back and he found out about it. His loyalty to our friendship is fierce. Where are you now, my friend ? Could the people of your tribe have really shunned you ? Where you would go? Who would you be? I know of the choice you made, even if you never shared much of your past. That choice is an honorable one and you live with pride in your Indian blood. Where are you, my friend? What has happened to you? Are you in need of me ?

**Mingo**

"**The worst torture you could devise would be too kind"**

I have had my heart pulled since I sat at the council of chiefs. I was honored to be sent. I am aware that my people listen to my words. I don't shy away from war, from battle. But I am deeply rooted in the life of the white settlers of Boonesborough. I fought with Daniel bitter enemies that settlement has faced - be it dry harvest, hard winter or British invasion. I fought by Daniel's side to keep the peace between our people.

When the whites hate me, I accept it. I know their ignorance, their prejudice. But this decision of the council of tribes is killing me inside.

_Author's note : written July 1st, 2007 after watching Allegiances for about the tenth time. I had "heard" on a very old audio tape the French version of this episode a few times in my life, even as late as June 2007 (wow, those old tapes survived long, don't they) . Six people were shot dead in this episode. One man died after falling off a cliff, after having aimed his rifle at Daniel (in order to kill him). The British Colonel and the Mohican Chief Raccuwan mentioned rebellious children and how they would make war upon them. As a parent and grand-mother, I fear and abhor this idea deeply for whatever opinions or roads a child choose, he remains the child of the parent(s) forever. A parent's job is to acceptance the difference, not war upon, nor throw a child out. This, to me, is against all my own family values. In view of this, I have rated the violence content to a PG17, as since the vignette is about this episode so I am giving this short story the same value in violent content._


End file.
